


Jealousy Looks Ugly on You

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [9]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn get's jealous and Liam thinks it's hilarious and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Ugly on You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing anymore for this, but I got a lot of positive comments about it so I'm back :)

"Dude, stop kicking my ass in this game!"

Liam giggled, "Sorry I can't help it that you suck." His friend, Niall, shoved him playfully and Liam shoved him back then Niall tossed the controller to the PlayStation on the floor and tackled Liam. They rolled around while laughing and Liam's flower crown somehow got knocked off. He went to go grab for it, but Niall pinned him down to the floor, "You may be good at video games, but I definitely can kick your a-" Niall's words got cut off from the front door slamming shut and they both turned their heads to Zayn standing by the couch, glaring at Niall.

Liam's friend got up and let out a awkward laugh, "Uh hey Zayn."

Zayn just stared at him and Liam stood up as well, "You should go." Niall nodded, "Right, sounds like a good idea." They both watched as the blonde Irish lad quickly grabbed his belongings and make a beeline for the door, mumbling another nervous bye on his way out. The room fell silent and Liam rubbed his lips together as Zayn just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. Liam fidgeted around a bit before deciding to break the silence, "We were just playing around."

Zayn tossed his motorcycle helmet onto the couch, "Then next thing you know you two will just be playing in bed." Liam frowned, "Babe, you're overreacting." Zayn raised his voice and Liam took a step back, "I'm not overreacting! You have been hanging out with Niall more than you spend time with me lately and I don't like it. It's like he's stealing you away! I won't be surprised if by next week you tell me you're running away with him!" Liam couldn't help but to let out a laugh and an offended look crossed his boyfriend face, "Don't laugh. This is not funny." Liam giggled, "Yes it is, you're jealous of him."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I am not jealous of him."

Liam moved closer to his boyfriend, "Yes you are." Zayn protested, "No I'm not." Liam started to mock Zayn, making his voice a pitch higher and whiny, "You have been hanging out with Niall more!" Zayn frowned, "Well you have, I don't like it." Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend waist, "I love you." Zayn huffed, "Whatever." Liam pressed a kiss to the lad nose, "Jealously looks ugly on you." Zayn stared into Liam's eyes before giving in, "Okay I'm jealous, but just a little bit." Liam smiled, "Mhm I knew it."

Zayn pouted, "You really do spend a lot of time with him though, you can't deny that." Liam hummed in agreement, "Yeah I guess I do, I'm sorry babe. It's just you know, I never really had close friends before and don't you get tired of my face?" Zayn gasped, "What? Tired of your cute face, no fucking way. I miss your face, all the time." Liam blushed, "Really?" Zayn kissed him, "Yes." Liam unwrapped his arms from around Zayn's waist, "Alright, well I'm really sorry about hanging out with Niall so much. You know what, this weekend I'll plan something for us. It'll be really fun and you can see as much as my face as you want." Zayn smirked, "Yeah? What about your cute little ass, can I see that as much as I want?" Liam giggled, "Of course you can."

Zayn gently grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him close, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting all jealous." Liam brushed his fingers through Zayn's hair, "It's alright, I love you." His boyfriend kissed him, "I love you too."


End file.
